There are a number of patient clinical settings including in-hospital, outpatient, in-home care and emergency medical services (EMS) that require fluid administration to a patient. Standard clinical best practice is to label fluids intended to be delivered to patients to reduce the potential for errors. However, mistakes in compatibility of fluids with a particular patient, incorrect dose measurements, inappropriate sequence of medications, incorrect transfer of labeling information and other factors continue to be major obstacles to overcome in providing safe patient care